‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13
February 11, 2017 As the Kapinoy network’s daily primetime programming will continue to dominate head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama as IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services premieres the newest and heartwarming primetime family drama Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, topbilled by the 'Soap Opera Princess' Jhazmyne Tobias, beginning this February 13 (Monday) after Express Balita. Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza (school uniform), Fred Lo, Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Rizza Diaz, Alwyn Uytingco The classic 80s soap opera returns on Philippine television that will capture and touch the hearts of many Filipino viewers, Hanggang Kailan, Annzliza? will be turned into a curriculum-based teleserye in the primetime slot with the family-oriented and school-oriented storyline featuring an attractive high school teenager as a classmate and is set to launch the career of Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne, who gained popularity as the first runner-up of the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best 2016. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? also marks the primetime comeback of action star Cesar Montano as a father and served as the third teleserye for the sexy primetime hottie girl Cara Eriguel after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko and the romantic drama Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?; and the first-ever primetime teleserye for Sam Y.G., Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco. Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) and Sam Y.G. Follow the story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenager with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as she raised by her foster father Lazaro (Sam Y.G.). Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel and Angelina Cruz (school uniform) When she is a high school classmate as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza will be determined from her biological and wealthy parents—the stepmother and Lazaro's romantic wife Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and Audrey (Alwyn Uytingco). It is Stella (Rizza Diaz), Lazaro’s avenging ex-lover, who has a teenager stolen with the help of her suitor Guido (Fred Lo). Rizza Diaz, Denise Canlas (school uniform) and Alwyn Uytingco Afraid of being caught red-handed, Guido leaves the teenager to his best friend Lazaro, a hardworking man. Despite his average and simple life, Lazaro wholeheartedly accepts Annaliza and raises her as his own daughter. Rizza Diaz and Fred Lo Annaliza begins to endure challenges and hardships in her high school life when Lazaro eventually marry Isabel, she involve her innate goodness by their family with Lazaro and Isabel as they are her true parents. Will Annaliza discover her true identity? If she involve and endure the toward of Stella? Annaliza continue to involve with her true parents who want to achieve Lazaro who raised her and treated with Isabel. Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) and Denise Canlas (school uniform) Hiro Volante (school uniform) and Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) Meanwhle, Sam Y.G. is happy and honored to be part of the soap opera of IBC-13 and Secarats. "I am back to my primetime. Jhazmye is Secarats premier teen actress portrayed as Annaliza as a 14-year-old girl. I am ready to be with some talented teens," he said. Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Kyle Banzon (school uniform) There was before Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? begins airing on Philippine televsion, our heartwarming story of the high school teenager has already garnered online. Hiro Volante as Glenn (school uniform), Renz Aytona as PJ (school uniform), Kyle Banzon as Lester (school uniform) Also included in the cast are Hiro Volante, Rowell Santiago, Rita Avila, Renz Aytona, Angelina Cruz, Denise Canlas, Luz Fernandez, Markki Stroem, Vickie Rushton, Nina Jose, Kyle Banzon, Franchesca Salcedo, Fenech Veloso, Yves Yamio, Melissa Ricks and Dino Guevarra. The soap opera is under the direction of Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon and written by Jimuel dela Cruz and Maria Nikki Jane Bunquin. Fred Lo, Rizza Diaz, Sam Y.G., Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Cara Eriguel, Alwyn Uytingco Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production partner and the line producer of IBC-13 that accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House, the primetime romantic love drama You Light Up My Life and the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a millennial high school era of the longest-running sitcom. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is part of IBC-13’s phenomenal weeknight primetime programming line-up like the daily game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with action star Cesar Montano as the game master, the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell featuring Dominic Roque, the actionserye City Hunter featuring AJ Muhlach, TreseBella primetime telenovela Amor de Barrio and Showbiz Unlimited with Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente, as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. Follow the story of a high school teenager Annaliza in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? premiere this February 13 (Monday), weeknights 7:45PM after Express Balita in IBC-13’s Primetime Ang Dating or IBC HD. For updates, like the show’s official Facebook page at www.facebook.com/HanggangKailanAnnalizaIBC or follow @HanggangKailanAnnalizaIBC on Twitter and share your thoughts using the hashtag #HanggangKailanAnnaliza?. Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)